The Leader's of Past Return
by acetrainer-katie
Summary: Hollyleaf, still in self-exile from her Clan, returns with four new kits with old faces, who are promised to return peace and purity to the Clans. These kits have to learn to fit in and make friends, all while learning how to fix their Clans.
1. Chap 1: New Life from Old Stories

A black she-cat, heavy with kits, padded out of a set of underground tunnels silently, gliding over the dead, fallen leaves of leaf-fall. Her pelt glided sleekly among the night-painted trees and brambles as she followed the scent of a pool of water close by, teeming with the smells of her long-passed ancestors. Even on the darkest night, the she-cat could make her way to the pond she knew best.

She stopped every once in a while to scent for cats that may have been out on patrol, but finding nothing, continued on her way. Eventually, she reached an area blacker than the dense forest, yet peaceful, and calming. Water lapped at the she-cat's paws ever so slightly as she walked forward a few steps.

Collapsing on the stones next to the pool of water that was her final destination, the she-cat rested her tired head on her paws, drifting into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, she was in a star-painted field, surrounded by cats all of all colors and scents; her ancestors. Slowly getting up, so as not to disturb her heavily pregnant belly, she padded forward a few steps until she was in the center of the group of cats.

"Hollyleaf," the cats mewed in unison. "You have wronged many times in your life, yet StarClan is a kind ruler. We are placing on you an honor that no cat could understand more than you."

A light brown tabby she-cat with delicate white paws walked slowly up to the pregnant she-cat. "Hollyleaf." The look in the tabby's amber eyes displayed emotions of the past – love, regret, anger, and sadness. "My dearest daughter… We in StarClan have chosen you to birth the kits who will set our Clans on the path of good and pure." The tabby she-cat settled herself down next to her daughter. "The four kits who share your body will become reincarnates of Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow. Each kit will live in their respective Clans, and bring peace and purity to the four Clans once more."

Hollyleaf turned her fluorescent green eyes on her mother. "Leafpool, I see much has changed since I left ThunderClan…" Sadness overwhelmed her face. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hush, child. Now is not the time for feelings from the past. Now is the time to relay to you what you must do."

"I'm listening, mother."

"As the chosen mother for these four cats of extraordinary power, you will have a hard life ahead of you. You may only choose to stay with one kit, in one Clan." She cast a glance at the StarClan cats surrounding them, and then looked back at her daughter. "I would assume that you choose ThunderClan?"

Hollyleaf looked at her pure black paws. "If they will have me, mother. I don't see why they would want me… after what I did."

Leafpool wrapped her tail around her daughter's swollen belly. "You'll be surprised to find that more cats than you think miss you. ThunderClan would be glad to have you back."

Lightly touching her nose to Hollyleaf's, Leafpool turned and started to pad off. "My part is done. I'm afraid that another cat will have to finish this story for now." She beckoned a fire orange tom to her side. "Firestar, it's your turn." Turning her amber gaze on Hollyleaf once more, she added, "As much as we've been through, daughter, I missed you through it all. You're welcome to visit me in your dreams anytime you feel you need help. I'll be watching over you." At that, the tabby she-cat turned and settled into the crowd of nameless ancestors.

The fire orange tom stepped forward now. "Hollyleaf… long time no see. I'm sure you remember me."

Hollyleaf nodded her head. "Of course, Firestar, how could I forget my own grandfather?"

"Memories diminish over time. Yet that is not what we are here to talk about." He rested his green gaze on Hollyleaf's belly. "You are due at any time, correct?"

Hollyleaf nodded slowly.

"You shall see that when your kits are born, they will bear exact resemblance to the Clans first leaders: Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow. These shall be the names of your kits. You will take River to RiverClan, Wind to WindClan, and Shadow to ShadowClan, and let them live out their lives under foster parents. As for Thunder, you will accompany him to ThunderClan, where you both shall be welcomed graciously."

"Will I be able to see my kits again?"

"Of course, Hollyleaf. You will see them in times of peace, and you will see them in times of war. However, they will not know you as you know them, and you may never let them know of you."

Sadness welled in her eyes once more. "I see. I cannot outrun fate anymore, it seems." Looking around, she spoke again. "I accept what I must do."

Waves of approval rolled off the ancestors of the Clans. Firestar started to pad back to his place in the lines. "Good luck, Hollyleaf. While you messed up, your kits will lead magnificent lives, and will have you to thank in the end."

Hollyleaf nodded, a sudden wave of drowsiness rushing over her. Soon, she fell back into a deep sleep on her rock next to the pool.

Not much later, sharp pains began constricting her sides.

And her kitting began.


	2. Chap 2: Lost Relatives

_Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter! It's always nice seeing positive feedback for something like this. And a special shout out to Gotchi-chan who's OC will be appearing in my fanfic sometime really soon! :D A bit of a short chapter this time… I've got school work to keep up with, and babysitting to attend to. But I promise to try as hard as I can to get a chapter up at least every 2 days!_

Chapter 2

Just as the sun began to rise on a new day in leaf-fall, mewling sounds could be heard coming from beside the pool where ancestors meet. Hollyleaf lay on a rock with water gently lapping at the tips of her paws, tired out from her long night of unassisted birth. Yet she did it.

Lying at her belly were four kits, just as StarClan had proclaimed. An orange tabby tom-kit with huge white paws and amber eyes, a small brown she-kit with yellow eyes, a long furred silver tom with bright green eyes, and finally, a large black she-kit with green eyes – the spitting image of her mother.

All four kits were quietly suckling at her belly. Hollyleaf, her mind still in a daze after last night, let her mind wander. _It's so crazy how I can go from a crazed outcast to the one who's helping save the Clans.._ She shook her head, trying to shake the thought out of her mind so she could enjoy the time she had until she had to give up 3 of her kits.

Suddenly, a twig cracked somewhere down the path leading towards ShadowClan and ThunderClan territory. Ears perked up and senses alert, Hollyleaf jumped up and picked up her kits one by one, bringing them over to a small crevice in between the rocks along the pool. Peering out from her hiding place, she saw two figures cresting the hill, tails entwined. _Something about that cat seems familiar_, Hollyleaf thought to herself.

As the figures got closer, the newly risen sun cast its early rays on the two cats. One cat, a demure gray tabby she-cat, was trotting close to a bright, golden tabby tom. Both wore smiles on their faces as they made their way to the water's edge and laid down, only a few tail lengths from where Hollyleaf and her kits hid.

_Lionblaze!_ Suddenly, Hollyleaf remembered where she had seen that cat before. It was her brother! But who was that with him? Frantically, she searched her mind, trying to remember the names of the ThunderClan cats that she left. Cinderheart seemed to fit the bill.

Cinderheart. Her final words to Hollyleaf echoed in her ears. _"What have you done?" "I did the right thing." "There is no right thing. Everything to do with this leads to more pain."_

Sadness welled up in her eyes as she remembered the past. What she did was horrible, to her family, to her Clan… But the past is the past. Shaking her head, she tentatively stepped out of her hiding spot and slowly padded up to Lionblaze.

Lionblaze, sensing another cat nearby, stiffened, the fur on his back starting to rise. Sniffing the air, he went from on edge to confused. He cast a curious glance at Cinderheart, who merely shrugged her shoulders, obviously a little perturbed that their moment had been ruined. Clearly not getting any answers, Lionblaze turned.

"Hollyleaf?"


End file.
